Portal
The Portals are the gateways through which The Greed enter our earthly realm. Small portals are scattered throughout the forest, and one large portal exists in the cliff face at the edge of the Kingdom. Active portals appear as stone arches made of black stone similar to that of the cliffs, and they are filled with swirling, purple goo. Inactive portals appear as empty arches which make mysterious groaning noises. Every night, active portals spawn a number of Greedlings. As the Kingdom progresses, the attacks become more and more powerful, eventually including Floaters as well as Breeders. Every day at noon, portal activity shuffles to keep the Kingdom on its toes. Portals can only be destroyed by sending out a knight and his party to attack it. Portals do not regenerate health and any inflicted damage done by a knight's party stays. Portals that are under attack spawn Greedlings, and the amount will get bigger the longer the kingdom has existed. Active or Inactive State A portal switches between active and inactive state at the beginning of the day. An active portal lashes out at approaching Villagers and the Monarch, and at night it serves as a spawn point for the Greed's nightly invasions. Inactive portals remain completely dormant until reactivated. Active Portals spawn several Greedlings when approached by the Monarch or any Townsfolk, day or night. They spawn at a relatively slow rate, making it easy to run past the Portal if necessary. This mechanic makes it dangerous and wasteful to recruit Villagers whose camp is past an active portal, as they'll be hunted down once they near the active portal. When any portal is destroyed, the Active Portals remaining spawn huge amounts of monsters, at least as strong as the blood moon event. These monsters are not limited to night and will attack the kingdom as soon as a portal goes down. The knights and archers under his command will immediately run back to the rally point on the border of your kingdom, leaving them vulnerable to enemies that might chase them. Inactive Portals won't spawn any Greed if an NPC or the Monarch approaches, but they do light up and defend themselves when attacked by knights. If you manage to destroy both portals on one side, no monsters will attack from that side except during final wave when all portals have been destroyed. Destroying a Portal When it comes time, the Monarch can build an army and march on a portal. Townsfolk can pick up a shield at a fully upgraded town hall to become Knights. Upon command, they will lead an attack force of four archers through the forest to the first portal they encounter. When a portal detects it's being attacked, it immediately activates and starts defending itself by spawning Greedlings until either the portal frame is destroyed or the attackers are dealt with. The Knights focus entirely on defending archers, while archers split their attention between killing Greedlings and damaging the portal. Kingdom: Classic only: When a portal is destroyed, an immediate swarm of Greedlings, Floaters, and Breeders pours forth from the closing portal. The Knights and their Archers can often perish, especially if they lack the blessing from the Statue of Archery. These waves get more massive as the game progresses, and can level an unprepared Kingdom. Kingdom: New Lands only: When a portal is destroyed, the sky is blacked out as if by solar eclipse, and the next moon appears red. These are indicators that the Greed are preparing a counterattack. Random portal spawns dozens of Greedlings and possibly Floaters or Breeders to attack the Kingdom. The solar eclipse remains until the counterattack is dealt with, at which time the normal day-night-cycle resumes from where it should be. (Time still passes, so the sun can be just setting when the shadowy sky lifts.) Kingdom Teleportation Portals In either Kingdom: Classic or Kingdom: New Lands, once a Portal has been destroyed, the Kingdom's own Teleportation Portal can be built on the site of the destroyed portal for 5 coins. The new portal appears circular and made of gray stones, with a clear swirling material inside. Once construction is complete, the Monarch can spend 1 coin to teleport nearly anywhere in the Kingdom. The view speed increases greatly, and pressing the down arrow instantly teleports the Monarch to the location within view. After teleporting, crackly purple lightning appears at the exit location, and a Permanent Teleportation Link can be established for 5 more coins. The Monarch can use the teleporter for the cost of just 1 coin. This is incredibly useful in the mid- to late-game stages as continual movement between the left and right sides becomes time consuming. Assaulting the Black Cliffs Portal Kingdom: New Lands content only: Attacking the mother portal at the black cliffs is the same as attacking smaller portals for the most part. That being said, the Black Cliffs Portal does take more damage to destroy, and it is a longer run for the soldiers than any other portal; the biggest difference, however, is that the mother portal reconstructs itself in three days. One potential danger is how far away the portal is from the Kingdom; depending on the island, the sun might be setting by the time the Kingdom's army arrives, at which time the Greed will already be launching their nightly raid. (The force behind their nightly raids is far less survivable than their portal defenses.) One way to avoid this problem is by ordering the assault the morning after a Blood Moon sets; the Greed tend not to attack the night after a Blood Moon raid. When the portal is destroyed, the sky darkens but the Greed can mount no counter-assault, and so the Kingdom is safe for three nights. Periodically throughout those three nights, the portal's bricks lift into the air, marked with the Greed's purple magic, and smash back into place in the cliffs. Once the last block is replaced, the portal cracks back to life with the swirling purple goo, and the Greed resume their nightly raids on the Kingdom. * If a Blood Moon should occur on any of the three nights when the portal is incapacitated, the evil music plays, but the moon appears normal and no Greed attack the Kingdom. Island Portal Count *All island have even amount of small portals so there is always same number of them on each side. But 4th island has odd amount of small portals, so there may be 3 small portals on cliff side but they may be on sea side aswell. In Kingdom: Classic Portal activity is slightly different in Kingdom: Classic. They still serve as spawn points for all monsters, but their destruction is the main objective required to complete the game. Additionally, portals spawn massive waves of Greedings as soon as they're destroyed. Trivia: *In New Lands DLC,it is best to destroy all portals on the side where the pier for the boat is so that you only need to defend one side and expand on the other side. *Do not rush destroying portals as the counterattack will bring floaters and breeders,wait until you have catapults and rock stuctures to be sure that you will survive the counterattack. *Portal will become inactive after a night wave spawns from the portal and will stay inactive until sunrise. *On blood moon day, there is a guaranteed chance that one of the nearby portals will be inactive. If there's no portal left on one side, the nearby portal on the other side has a half chance to be inactive. The blood moon wave will always come from an active portal except when there's only one portal. *The retaliation attack from an active portal can be repelled by timing an attack such that the portal is destroyed around the bell in the morning. When the bell rings, the small and flying monsters will retreat. This strategy requires players to accurately measure the distance from the outer wall to the portal, time required to destroy the portal and knowledge about bell timing on the day before and after the attack. *In Kingdom: New Lands, it is possible to destroy the portal that is attached to the cliff at the edge of the map and earn a few extra days of "breathing space". This is an extremely good tactic to use if you're really needing those extra days of peace. *Prior to any patches, in late game (on Day XXX or beyond) upon being attacked, portals began spawning absurd amount of monsters which demolish the attacking party in no time, resulting in much frustration from players and nearly impossible and very boring gameplay. The first patch also doubled portal health. *The Second portal on each side is always inactive as long as the first portal hasn't been destroyed. *It's best not to pass by inactive portals to scout further the land due to the portal constantly opening and Greedlings spawning to corner you. Gallery Portal-inactive.gif|How portals looked like before update 1.2 Category:Structures Category:Natural Structures Category:The Greed